Tomorrow is Another Day
by o0silent-whispers0o
Summary: [M for later Chapters!]The senshi find a new friend who may be the answer to all their questions...but is soon deprived of their answers, when horrendous things occur. Will they find the answers? Or will they live on in ignorance? Read to find out.


_Disclaimer: Alrighty guys, this is hard to say, but alas, it must be said. I do not own anything dealing with Sailor Moon. However, the plot and made up characters are of my own creation. _

_A/N: Alright, I'm going to try my hand at this. I've written a few other fanfictions, but they just didn't feel right to me, so now I'm starting over. Okay, just to warn you the first and second chapters will get you familiar with my made up character as much as Ifeel like.But, I promise...the pairings in this story will beMamoruX Usagi, Motoki XOC, and so on.sighs Well, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to REVIEW! It's always appreciated!_

_Now, on with the show……_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"Alright…alright all ready! I'm coming!" shouted a very annoyed school girl. She quickly answered the last question on the quiz, and gathered her things together. Mr. Hiragana glanced down at this newly received test paper, and sighed heavily. He removed his glasses and began to massage his temples.

"Miss Nagasaki…why do you insist on rushing through the test?" he asked, cerulean optics now staring up at her violet ones.

"Uh…I don't know….I guess because my friends were calling for me. I didn't want them to be late." she said quite honestly.

"You do realize, Miss Nagasaki, that academics are more important than being late for some silly girl meeting." he stated.

"SAKURA!" came Usagi's agitated calling. The blonde soon appeared in the doorway, but immediately stopped when she saw that her friend was having a conversation with the teacher.

"Oh, sorry about that, Mr. Hiragana." she apologized, bowing her head slightly. "Umm, Sakura…we'll just meet you at the arcade….okay?"

Sakura looked up at her friend and simply nodded, and watched the blonde depart with Ami and Minako.

"Miss Nagasaki….I'm going to grade this test now…..do you understand that if you fail, you fail the semester?" he asked. Once he saw the hesitant look in her eyes, he knew she didn't.

"Look, I'm willing to give you another chance, but only if you work hard for it. I want Miss Mizuno to tutor you for the next test. If you pass the test next week, you'll be able to at least pass this class with a D. Are we in agreement?" he asked, placing his glasses back on his nose.

Sakura nodded eagerly, "Yes, Mr. Hiragana. I understand, I'll do my best."

Mr. Hiragana nodded, and smiled up at his pupil. "Alright, the test will be over the human reproductive systems, both male and female. I want you to learn everything you can about it, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Sakura said, merrily.

"Good. Now, you better go. I know Serena; she's been taking my class for almost a year, now, just as you have. I've learned that she doesn't seem too interested in my class, but is very impatient when it comes to the arcade." he said, laughing.

Sakura laughed quietly to herself and nodded once more. She bowed to Mr. Hiragana and quickly made her way to the door. Just as she was about to leave the abandoned room, Mr. Hiragana called out to her.

"Sakura!" he shouted, so that she could hear him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Give my greetings to Mamoru and Motoki, will you?" he asked.

Sakura gave him a confused look, she had no idea how he knew them, but just shrugged it off.

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"No, that's all. Remember, Sakura, study."

She gave him a reassuring smile, and finally left the room. By the time Mr. Hiragana had finished talking with her, only a few students and teachers remained in the building. She jogged over to her locker and entered the combination. With a grunt she jerked the metal door open and emptied her arms, minus the health book. Quietly, she closed her locker door and broke out into a run.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makato all sat at a booth talking among each other. At the moment, everyone was listening to Usagi.

"..and when I walked into the classroom, it looked as if Sakura was being lectured." Usagi stated.

"Ouch. I don't think it's fair that she got lectured." Makato piped in. "I mean even you, Usagi, don't pay attention in that class…why haven't you been lectured?"

Ami laughed a little, but politely. "She's had her share of lectures…trust me."

"AMI!" Usagi declared, as she glared daggers at the blue-haired teenager.

This comment aroused bursts of laughter from the other girls. Usagi growled and leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. She stuck her tongue out at her friends, and then began to pout.

"What's so funny, girls?" asked, a masculine voice, that knocked girls off their feet.

'OH, GREAT!' Usagi shouted mentally, as she saw Mamoru approach their booth with Motoki.

Motoki saw her sulking, and laughed, shaking his head.

"I would say it's that pathetic look on poor Usagi's face." Mamoru said, with a smirk.

An eruption of more laughter erupted from the girls, in addition to the two boys.

"Guys! Whose side are you on?" Usagi wailed.

"We're on your's, Usagi…but you got to admit, it was funny." Makato said with a smile.

Mamoru began to count the girls at the table and noticed one of them wasn't there.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked.

"Last time Usagi saw her was about an hour ago in a classroom at school." Ami informed.

"Why you so interested, Mamoru?" Minako asked, going all starry eyed. She had always called herself the Goddess of Love, and was well known as the match maker of the school.

"I'm not, I just thought that a ditz like her would be with you guys, that's all." he said with a grin.

With that comment he got elbowed in the ribs by Andrew, and a small glare. Mamoru smiled and wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"You shouldn't be asking me that question, Minako. I think Motoki could answer it much more effectively than I ever will." he said.

Motoki's cheeks turned a pale red as he said this, and suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

All the girls were smiling so broadly it nearly took up their faces. Even Usagi came out of her sulking stage and was smiling. They were all eager to tell their friend the news. Mamoru was chuckling quietly to himself as he saw his friend embarrassed.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Sakura had been trapped by a mob of people on the streets and it was taking her longer to get to the arcade than she thought. She mumbled incoherent curses to herself as she pushed her way through the crowd. Finally, she reached the arcade and entered through the sliding doors. Motoki turned towards the entrance when he heard the bell ring. His face suddenly turned scarlet once he saw who it was.

"Uh…I'll be right back." Motoki muttered as he rushed off to the back room.

Sakura saw him leave, almost immediately, when she walked in and looked at him strangely. She sighed and ambled over to the girls and Mamoru. "Sorry, I'm late…Mr. Hiragana wanted to talk to me about the test." she murmured as she plopped herself down beside Makato.

"Hey sexy!" Mamoru said with a smirk.

Sakura rolled her eyes, as once again, Mamoru tried to hit on her. In all fairness, it wasn't that bad of a compliment. Having someone like Mamoru talk to you like that was a great compliment, indeed. It also didn't hurt that she was on the fairly attractive side. She had dark lavender hair that fell to her waist and was usually tied back into a tight braid, with only her bangs framing her porcelain face. Soft violet eyes glittered with her emotions as if she wore them on her sleeve. If she was happy, you would know…if she was sad, you would know….it was just how Sakura was. She had a petite body, and stood around 5'6, an average height.

"Oh…um….Mr. Hiragana, my Health teacher, told me to tell you and Motoki hello." she said, her voice hinting at her confusion. She still didn't know why Mr. Hiragana or how Mr. Hiragana knew the boys, but just thought better of it.

Mamoru's eyes seemed to light up, "Really? So, Kyoto finally decided to teach."

"You know him?" Sakura asked a little interested in this subject.

"Yeah, he went to the same college as Motoki and I do…he graduated early….I guess he finally found a teaching position. I'm going to have to rag on him the next time I see him." Mamoru said.

"But why would you do that?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you and Usagi are in the same class right?" he questioned.

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Well, I feel really bad for him." He stated.

"But why would you feel that way?" she asked.

"Because he's got two of the most stupid people I know in his class." he teased.

Sakura and Usagi frowned, and seeing that they were both sitting on the edge of the booth – they tackled him to the ground. Usagi slapped him hard across the face leaving a handprint on his right cheek, while Sakura punched him hard in the nose.

The rest of the four girls had to pull Usagi off of him, while Andrew; who had come out of the back room in time to see the fight, pulled Sakura away from his friend. Usagi was still fighting the girls to jump on Mamoru again and kill him. Sakura, however, wasn't as persistent, and stood still. She looked down at her small hand and saw that her knuckles were bleeding a little.

Mamoru climbed to his feet now holding his seemingly broken nose. Andrew saw his best friend and then Sakura's hand. He had forgotten how close the two were. Their bodies pressed firmly up against one another. Sakura, being the innocent one of the group, felt something hard against her lower back. 'He must have his cell phone in his pocket or something.' she thought to herself.

"Uh..Andrew?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now."

"Oh..yeah..sorry." he said, blushing once again.

"Damn girl you can punch!" Mamoru shouted as he placed a napkin under his nose, so that the blood wouldn't get on the floor.

"Come on you two…let's get you cleaned up." Andrew said leading Mamoru and Sakura to the back room by their upper arm.

* * *

_A/N: Well, how was it? I hoped you liked it, and I know the ending was kind of crappy but the story will get better! I promise. Please. Review, review, review! Until next time…_

**$$ Saku $$**


End file.
